Ayime the Half Fox Demon
by art.lover.965
Summary: Inuyasha thinks he's the most powerful around but there is another, half fox, half girl, completly extrordinary, will she find her sister, change Kohaku's heart, and get along with Inuyasha? Trust me, you won't be dissapointed. And leave reviews please!
1. A fox half Human

With Naraku after the sacred jewel shards, everyone is in danger, especially the people that contain some of the shards. That meant that Kohaku was in danger as well as anybody else with one was.

"Bring me the sacred jewel shard from Ayime the fox demon and take her life gem as well." Naraku commanded.

"Yes." Kohaku replied.

"Don't stop fighting until you have the jewel and the gem." Naraku ordered him.

Kohaku nodded to his master then left with no thoughts in his mind except to kill Ayime and get the sacred jewel shard and her life gem. Naraku then looked at a paralyzed body that was lying on the ground next to Kagura.

"I got her."

Ayime the fox demon was only a half demon. She was twelve years old and had been traveling alone. She was very pretty and bright but there were some times that she had to be spiritual and calm. Her eyes were greener than the jungle and glowed in the moonlight like stars. Her hair was black and had a shine to it. Near by, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were picking up her scent.

"I smell fruit. But I also smell a human." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! I sense a sacred jewel shard! It's up ahead." Kagome warned. Inuyasha sprang into action to get the sacred jewel shard. They had spotted Ayime.


	2. A fight between two half demons

Chapter 2

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha started to attack. Ayime quickly evaded the attack but the moon was coming up and it was a new moon.

"The worst time to become human." Ayime became annoyed. Then suddenly Inuyasha slashed Ayime with his claws. Ayime fell to the ground, she still hadn't fully transformed into a human yet but was getting weaker by the second, she could feel the blood on her wounded arm.

"Inuyasha! The shard is in her left shoulder" Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Got it!" Inuyasha replied. Ayime was getting up to try to run away but Inuyasha was already pointing Tetsusaiga at her.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha attacked with Tetsusaiga. The wind scar hit her left shoulder. The jewel shard was showing and the transformation was complete.

"Now I'll finish you off." Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga. Then Kagome noticed that Ayime was a human.

"Oh. She's only half demon. No Inuyasha, she's defenseless!" Kagome yelled to him.

"I don't care Kagome! That's the point anyway." Inuyasha yelled back to her.

" Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!_**SIT!**_" Kagome commanded Inuyasha.

"Ouch! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ahhh!" Inuyasha was forced into the ground.

Ayime who was now human was staring at the people who had attacked her.

"Are you alright? Miroku came over to her. Ayumi just looked at Miroku in shock. He was kneeling down next to her.

_Why is he making sure I'm alright? They just attacked me._ Ayumi thought to herself.

"Are you alright?" Miroku repeated his question.

Ayime was too tired to speak. She looked at her right arm where Inuyasha had cut her. Then she turned her head to look at her shoulder, blood was dripping down her arm and you could see the sacred jewel shard. She couldn't hold herself up any more. She collapsed in his arms, she opened her eyes one last time before fainting and she was smiling gratefully.

_This man, he…he reminds me of someone I used to know. _Ayime tried to remember. Then she closed her eyes and relaxed as Miroku carried her to Kirara.

"What a weakling." Inuyasha said with no shame at all. He had finally transformed into a human too.

"Inuyasha! What do you expect? You attacked her when she transformed into a human." Kagome scolded him

"So? She was a demon." Inuyasha said carelessly

"Half demon!" Kagome grabbed his hair and pulled hard

"Ow!" Inuyasha was pulled closer to Kagome who was very angry now. "First you want me to attack her then you want me to ease up on her? Make up your mind!"


	3. A simple mistake

The next morning, when Ayime woke up and regained consciousness, she noticed that her right arm was wrapped in bandages and there was a bag of medicines wrapped to her left shoulder. Beside her was Miroku.

_It's that man again…why is he taking care of me?_ Ayime wondered.

"It's good to see you awake" Miroku was petting her fox ears that had appeared while she was sleeping. Her tail had appeared too.

_Who is this man?_ Ayime thought as she gripped her tail.

"It's okay, you don't have to be afraid of me" Miroku eased her toward him.

"My name's Ayime. Who are you?" Ayime asked.

"My name's Miroku, I'm a monk and a demon slayer." Miroku replied.

_Demon slayer?!_ Ayime thought in fear. At that Ayime got up and ran out of the shed away from Miroku.

"Wait Ayime! We weren't going to kill you!" Miroku yelled as he reached out to her, but Ayime had already raced off into the forest.

_I new I couldn't trust them… any of them, not even that monk, even after he healed my injuries. _Ayime thought to herself feeling betrayed by the one who helped her.

Back at the hut, on the other side of the shed, the four were waiting for dinner to be ready.

"Oh good there almost ready." Shippo excitedly examined the fish roasting on the sticks.

"Ayime! Come back, you're still hurt!" Miroku tried to catch up with Ayime.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Ayime ran away." Miroku replied.

"How many time do we have to tell you Miroku, you don't just go around and touch girl's bottoms. Especially a girl that young." Inuyasha nagged.

"_What was that monk_?" Sango frowned so deeply that it looked like her face was melting.

"No, no, no, I accidentally told her that we were demon slayers." Miroku tried to explain calmly.

"Well we'd better go find her. She's still hurt, isn't she?" Kagome said. Then everyone started to glare at Inuyasha.

"What?...Well then I'll go find her if no one else will." Inuyasha offered unsatisfied with everyone else. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango decided to go too.


	4. Chain scythe to the back

Ayime was sprinting as fast as she could away from the demon slayers.

_Maybe I shouldn't have run away from those people. Besides, Miroku helped me._ Ayime thought to herself.

Suddenly, Ayime stopped instantly, she heard something behind her. She spun around and there was a boy in some kind of demon slaying uniform. He looked about the same age as Ayime and he was holding a chain scythe.

The boy's eyes looked like they were in a trance. He walked toward her and raised his weapon.

_I'm still weak from that fight with that other half demon _Ayime thought to herself as she backed away from the boy.

He charged toward her with his weapon. Ayime swiftly evaded the attack.

_I may not be strong enough to use some of my attacks be I can use some little ones. _At that, Ayime's hands started to generate orbs of light, then, she made a hand sign. The hand sign looked like an imaginary pistol, two of her fingers were bent down and two were pointed up and her thumb was pointed up too. The glowing orbs started to take shape of two kukris. Ayumi took hold of the two glowing kukris and defended herself as the boy attacked her again. Ayumi pushed him back into a tree, she started to change the figure of the kukris, soon, one became a bow and the other became an arrow. She pulled back the arrow and released it toward the boy. He stopped the arrow with his chain scythe.

_Dang, at this rate I'll never be able to stop him…wait. That half demon, he used a sword called Tetsusaiga, if I can form it then I may be able to beat him._ Then Ayime started to form Tetsusaiga in her hand, soon, she had a replica of the huge sword. Ayime raised the replica and called out an attack.

"Wind scar!" Ayime yelled as she made the same movements as Inuyasha made for when he attacked her. She finally hit him and sent him flying backward into a huge rock.

"Yes!" Ayime cheered. But the boy was still standing strong.

"What?!" Ayime yelled in shock.

"Arg, this is a waste of time, Kioshi!" Ayime yelled. Then came a small, little tiger-like animal running toward her, Kioshi had big green eyes like Ayime's eyes, she had tiger fur and had a tail with nine stripes that went vertically down her spine and up her tail.

Then, a tornado of water started to circle around Kioshi and then when the water had disappeared a great, big, full grown tiger with nine tails appeared , her eyes were green and red now and her ears were sharper and larger.

"Come on Kioshi." Ayime jumped on Kioshi's back.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled as she came to her brother.

"Ayime!" Miroku yelled to the fox half demon. The two landed on the ground as Miroku jumped off Kirara and ran to Ayime.

Ayime was just staring at Miroku with an appalled expression on her face.

"Ayime…I'm so sorry that I scared you when I told you when we were demon slayers. We would never want to kill you now that we know you're only half demon." Miroku took a step toward Ayime. Ayime took two steps back, then Kioshi jumped in front of Ayime and growled at Miroku, then Kirara came in front of Miroku and growled back at Kioshi, they jumped at each other and soon were in a demon cat fight.

"Kioshi!" Ayime yelled to her tiger friend. Kioshi came back to her as she got away from Kirara. Ayime jumped on her back and soon they were flying away. Then Miroku jump onto Kirara's back and flew after them.

"Ayime! Please come back! You're still hurt!" Miroku yelled, then Ayime stopped Kioshi and looked back at Miroku. Then Kohaku jumped out of one of the trees and hit Ayime in the back with the chain scythe.

Ayime just stared at the ground that was now very far away. _What's going on? I just got hit. I'm going to die? No._ Ayime thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. Kohaku yanked out the chain scythe that had been lodged into her back below her left shoulder. Ayime let out her last breath and fell off of Kioshi's back and was falling head first to the ground.

"No! Ayime!" Miroku yelled as He went after her on Kirara. Kioshi was diving right after Ayime to save her.

Then Inuyasha sprang up and caught her.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Inuyasha asked. Ayime didn't answer, she did nothing but bleed in her back. "Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled. He landed on the ground with Ayime in his arms. She wasn't moving.

"Com'on kid, wake up already!" Inuyasha nudged her with his hand. Ayime didn't move, she wasn't breathing either. Miroku jumped off Kirara and ran to Ayime.

"Ayime? Ayime! Ayime wake up!" Miroku kneeled beside her, and gently rubbed her cheek. Suddenly, the markings on Ayime's face started to glow a bright green color along with the markings on her right arm and then died down quickly. Ayime then opened her eyes like she had just been in a deep sleep. She didn't talk, she didn't cry, she didn't even look at Miroku or anyone else.

"Ayime, we've got to get back to Kaede's hut." Miroku told her, even though he didn't know if she was listening or not.


	5. The life gem

Ayime was sitting inside up against the wall,_ My body isn't able to move much, that hit in the back must have damaged my ability to move somewhat. I'm just lucky that he didn't hit my life gem, if he did, then he most likely would have broken it in two. I've got to try and get up. _Then Ayime finally got up and slowly walked outside.

"Ayime, thank goodness that you're okay." Miroku rushed over to her. Ayime was smiling with a grateful look in her eyes. Ayime suddenly got the strength to move, she ran over to Miroku and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." Ayime said as she continued to hug Miroku.

"Uhh." Miroku didn't know what to say. He was a little embarrassed by her hugging him.

"Well dinner is all ready, so would care to join us?" Miroku finally thought of something to say.

"Sure!" Ayime excitedly accepted the offer.

Ayime was scarfing down her food and didn't even stop to take a breath.

"Wow. When's the last time you've eaten?" Sango asked.

"Maybe like, three, four days." Ayime answered as she finished her fish.

"Well that would explain why you're so thin." Kagome said. Ayime just nodded.

"Oh, and, umm, thanks for catching me, even though you're the one who almost killed me in the first place." Ayime thanked Inuyasha. Inuyasha just made a small humph to himself and then he walked outside.

"He doesn't like me too much does he." Ayime said as she looked down at the floor.

"Don't worry about it. Inuyasha always has a hard time accepting demons, humans and even half demons even though he's a half demon too." Shippo insured her. Ayime nodded back to him.

"Hey Ayime, when Kohaku hit you in the back with his chain scythe, why didn't you die?" Kagome asked.

"Well, where I use to live, every fox demon has something called a life gem, and mine was grown inside the middle of my heart. It's just as powerful as the sacred jewel. But if it was broken in half, I would die. That's the only way I can die, except for old age, then it dissolves into the creature that I give it to, I can also give up my life gem to anyone. But it would be just like killing myself if I did." Ayime explained to everyone. "So that kid's name was Kohaku?" Ayime asked facing Sango. "He your kid brother?".

"Yes." Sango replied. "His mind was taken over by a demon named Naraku.".

"A spider demon? Why don't you just destroy him?" Ayime asked.

"Because he's the one keeping him alive. Naraku has been controlling him with a sacred jewel shard and keeping him alive with it." Sango answered.

"And besides, Naraku isn't any other demon, he's so strong Sesshomaru can't even beat him." Inuyasha was leaning up against the door frame. "If you ever try to pick a fight with him, then you have a death wish."

Ayime just widened her eyes and cocked her head backward.

"Well, if it's the jewel shard that's keeping him alive, then someone can just purify it right? I mean, I could feel Kagome's spiritual power, so she could purify it right?" Ayime asked and looked at Kagome's bow and arrows. Everyone just looked in different directions.

"We should all get some sleep." Sango suggested.

"She's right, good-night everyone. Sleep well." Miroku said as he walked to a corner inside Kaede's hut. Sango followed him.

"Well, good-night." Kagome got up with Shippo on her shoulder.

Then Shippo looked back at Ayime, "Hey Ayime, aren't you going to come inside for the night?".

"No thanks. I usually sleep outside." Ayime answered.

"Okay then." Shippo said.


	6. The understanding comes out

Inuyasha was sitting on the porch, he had taken his Tetsusaiga out and was examining it. Ayime walked cautiously towards him, she stopped when she had gotten a little closer and then just stared at him with a somewhat sad expression on her face.

"You got something to say?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed that Ayime had been looking at him for a short time now.

"Is your name Inuyasha?" Ayime asked.

"Who wants to know?" Inuyasha threw another question at her.

"Just making sure I was right." Ayime answered. "Are you a half demon or just a demon?".

'_or just a demon?' she makes it sound like being a full fledged demon is nothing_. Inuyasha didn't look at her. "I'm a half demon but I will soon become a whole demon." Inuyasha then looked up at the sky with pride.

"Why do you want to become a full demon?" Ayime asked another question. Inuyasha just turned his head away, and Ayime could tell why. _He wants to become a demon because he wants his family to except him._ "Where's your family?".

"Hey! Are you trying to get into my personal life here? Lay off!" Inuyasha yelled. Ayime walked to his side and looked at him with another sad expression.

"Inuyasha," Ayime began "Inuyasha I know that you don't like me at all, but I do know how you feel."

"humph" Inuyasha showed his attitude.

"I know what it feels like to not be accepted by your family because you're a half breed." Ayime raised her voice "The only one that accepted me was my sister Ayumi, because she's a half demon too."

"Your human parent probably accepts you too." Inuyasha began "My mother was human, and she's dead, I never knew my father, and my brother has tried a number of times to kill me! So don't think that you have it tough! Okay?"

Ayime shook her head and opened her mouth wide, "Inuyasha! Both of my parents were demons, my mother had been drinking from some sort of spring and when my sister and I were born, we were half demons. Our parents hated us." Ayime yelled "Now I've been separated from my sister." Ayime's lowered her voice. A tear ran down her check.

_Huh? Wow, I never thought that her life would be worse than mine._ Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched Ayime try to hold her tears in. "Hey, c'mon, don't cry."

"Inuyasha, I can leave if you really want me to, besides, I would go find Ayumi." Ayime offered.

Inuyasha looked surprised, he didn't want Ayime to leave after what had just happened and what she had told him. "No. Don't leave."

Ayime turned around, "I have to go find Ayumi, I'm sorry."

"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled to her "Let me help."

Ayime paused for a while, then she finally smiled and nodded her head "Thank you."

Inuyasha walked over to her and grabbed her arm gently so that he wouldn't hurt her wounds. "C'mon, we got to get some sleep."

Ayime slipped from his grasp. Inuyasha turned around with a confused look.

"I sleep in the trees." Ayime said. She jumped into the tree on a high branch and soon she was asleep. Inuyasha jumped onto the branch below her a soon fell asleep too.


	7. The search begins

The next morning, Inuyasha had woken up and looked up at the branch Ayime had been sleeping on. But she wasn't there.

"Ayime? Where are you?" Inuyasha looked around a little bit in panic. Then, a head popped down in front of Inuyasha. "Bwaahh!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell out of the tree.

"Hi! Did I scare you?" Ayime asked proudly.

"I wasn't scared!" Inuyasha yelled as he lay on the ground. "You just startled me!"

"Sure." Ayime rolled her eyes, "Yeah, let's go with that."

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagome came out with Shippo right behind her.

"You got scared by a girl." Shippo teased him.

"Wow, so what kind of demon are you again?" Ayime quickly appeared beside Shippo.

"Ahhh!" Shippo yelled as he almost fell over.

"Look who's scared of a girl now." Inuyasha teased.

"Shut up!" Shippo yelled

"Ohhh! You're a raccoon dog!"

"I'm a fox!" Shippo yelled.

"Really? So am I!" Ayime stepped back under a tree. The wind blew and adjusted the tree's branches and a beam of sunlight came down on Ayime. Shippo glanced at her for a while, and for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hey Shippo!" Inuyasha whispered to him, "You like Ayime! You like Ayime!" He taunted. Shippo's face turned bright red.

"Well let's get going! You said that you'd help me find my sister right?" she looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled at her and nodded his head.

Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha, "What is she talking about?"

"I made a promise." He replied. Kagome looked at him with a very odd look.

_He never wants to help anyone with anything unless it involves a sacred jewel shard or Naraku._ Kagome thought to herself.

Deep into the forest, the seven walked on lost. Not even Inuyasha could tell where they were. Ayime was climbing up trees, looking behind rocks and jumping ahead of the gang calling out her sister's name.

"Ayumi! Ayumi! Ayumi are you there?" She yelled out hoping for an answer, but she heard nothing but her own voice in an eco. Ayime hung her head in disappointment.

Shippo came to her side. He knew what it was like to lose a family member that was close to you.

"Don't worry Ayime, we'll find your sister." Shippo assured her. Ayime smiled as her ears perked up.

"Thanks Shippo, you're a really nice demon, nicest demon I've ever met." Ayime got closer and closer to Shippo. Shippo puckered his lips expecting a kiss but then Ayime turned her head away and started to walk again. "Thanks" Ayime looked back and gave Shippo a little finger wave then turned back around and came to Miroku's left side as he rubbed her ears again.

"Wow. Harsh." Inuyasha said as he looked at Shippo's face. Shippo's face was bright red and his jaw practically dropped to the ground, he was to speechless to move. Kagome then picked him up and carried him in her arms for a long while.

Later on, when Shippo had fully regained consciousness, they only found a river so they decided to take a break.

"It's nice to finally sit down" Kagome sighed with relief.

"Yeah, but Ayime and Inuyasha are restless." Sango discovered as she watched the two sniff the ground in hope of finding Ayumi's scent.

"Wait Ayime," Inuyasha turned to her. Ayime perked her head up and looked at him, "I don't know what Ayumi smells like." He tried not to look at Ayime.

"Oh, right," Ayime blushed, "She smells like smo… I mean coco and another smell I can't explain to well and grain.

"Oh, you mean smorz" Kagome said. Ayime stared at her. "I brought the supplies to make them, we'll make them tonight, okay?" Ayime nodded her head. Later that night, just as Kagome promised, they made smorz.

"These smell just like Ayumi!" Ayime excitedly said as she licked the melted chocolate out of the smore.

"So, starting tomorrow, we'll start looking for Ayumi?" Shippo asked looking up at Ayime.

"Yep, I guess so." She answered. Everyone then got up and went to there own places to where they would sleep for the night


	8. A brand new start

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, I only own the caracters I made up for this story. Ex. I do not own Kohaku. I do own Ayime the half demon fox.**

Chapter 8 A Brand New Start

Meanwhile, a confused boy wandered through the forest, wondering where anyone was.

_Where's Kagra?_ He wondered even more. He walked on, he didn't want to run into anyone who new him besides Kagra or Naraku. But little did he know that he was walking towards Inuyasha, his friends, and his newest friend Ayime. He saw them, as he stepped back he stepped on a stick and snapped it in two.

Ayime's eyes opened immediately but stayed still. _What was that? _She thought to herself. The boy then ran as fast as he could away from the group. But Ayime silently started chasing him deeper into the forest. She jumped silently from tree branch to tree branch, keeping an eye on the boy as he ran faster and faster. _I'm getting tired of this._ Ayime thought to herself, she then jupmed down from the limb she was on and landed right infront of the boy. He just stared in horror as Ayime stood there.

"What do you want?" the boy asked.

"Are you Kohaku?" Ayime asked him.

"Yes. Why?"

"You hit me in the back with you're chain scythe!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Kohaku pleaded.

"I know that you were under a curse." Ayime told him.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I travel with your sister and her friends" Ayime explained. "you are controled by Naraku with a sacred jewel shard."

"How do you know all of this?" Kohaku asked.

"I can help" Ayime went on without listening to him" I have a jewel shard in my shoulder, i cand take out your evil jewel shard and replace it with mine." she offered. Kohaku smiled gratefully, but that smile faded away fast. "What wrong?" She asked.

"Naraku has another fox demon like you" He told Ayime, "her name was Ayumi."

"Ayumi?" Ayime was startled, "she's my sister!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kohaku appalogized "can I help you find her?" He asked

"NO!" Ayime yelled back " thanks to you she's probably dead!" a huge tear sled down cheek, it ran down the two light purple stars and the white moon on her left cheek, she rubbed the tear away, her hand pushed up to her forehead to the white diamond there. Kohaku took a step toward her. He came right in front of her. Kohaku looked at her ears, then her tail, and then her eyes.

_She has beautiflu eyes for a demon_ Kohaku thought to himself. he slowly reached out for her hand, Ayime looked at his hand then turned her head away. Kohaku gently held her hand for a second, Ayime pulled her hand away quickly, she then lightly raced forward, her arms wrapped around Kohaku's neck, he didn't know what to do at first bacause he was so shocked by her reaction. She hugged him a little bit tighter than before, Kohaku slowly put his arms around Ayime's waist. The two hugged for at least 15 seconds before letting off.

"I truly am sorry." Kohaku apologized again.

"I guess I should forgive you." she said " Its really not your fault."

"You know, I don't think your sister's dead." Kohaku told Ayime with hope.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But how do you know?"

"Well. Kagra kidnapped her but didn't kill her."

"Really? I mean, I've been trying to find Ayumi's scent but all I could smell was death and demons blood."

"That was Kagra." Kohaku said louder than before.

"Well then we'ed better get on her scent." Ayime eagerly rushed off. But shortly after only about five steps, she fell to the ground.

"Ow." She grabbed her left shoulder and clinched her teeth together and closed her eyes tight.

"Ayime!" Kohaku kneeled to her. "Ayime what's wrong?"

"It's behind my shoulder" she wanrned "it hurts."

Kohaku pulled down her outfit just a little so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable, he saw the scar from his chain scythe.

"Ayime?" he asked "Did I do this to you?" He worried.

"I didn't want you to be concerned about me too much." Ayime told him.

"I'm so ashamed of myself Ayime." He hung his head down."I'll take care of you."

Ayime turned onto her back and sat up. She lifted up Kohaku's chin, she stared into is eyes. _I've never seen a girl or infact a demon with such pretty eyes _Kohaku thought to himself.

"Here," Kohaku slid one of his arms on her back and below her arms and the other arm under her legs."Come with me, I want to show you something." He picked her up and began walking without hesitation.

_It dosen't really matter where he takes me, as long as I can trust him._ Ayime thought to herself. Kohaku and Ayime arived at a slanted hill which was an open area. Kohaku layed Ayime down in the softest patch of grass he could find.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked.

"Yeah" Ayime replied "yeah I am. Thank you." It was no longer a new moon so Ayime didn't turn human.

Only a little slit of the moon was showing, but it was so white and bright, there were dozens and dozens of stars around it, the sky was not black, but a very dark tone of royal blue. The somewhat tall grass blew in the wind along with Ayimes hair. Kohaku was intranced with her, Ayime deepened the vision by slightly ruffling her hair by shaking her head a bit. The wind blew a little bit harder, suddenly, hundreds of fireflies came out of the grass surownding the two. Ayime had at least five fireflies on her finger. She slowly got up, she didn't want to risk opening her wound.

"I wish I had my sword." Ayime said turning to Kohaku. "I lost it in a battle with three demons."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I wish you could find it." Kohaku pleaded.

"It had a wonderful name, it was called..."

"AYIME!!!!!" A cry came from a farmilliar vioce.

_Inuyasha._ Ayime paniced.

"What was that?" Kohaku asked.

"Kohaku. I have to go. I'm sorry. But I'll be in trouble if I don't get back soon."

"What?"

"I'm really sorry. But I sincerly thank you for all your help. Bye." Ayime rushed away creating a breeze to sway the tall grass.


End file.
